


The vague bart one shot

by violetnovice (orphan_account)



Category: overwatch
Genre: Gen, Is pharmeizarcy a thing, gabriel is a terrible cook and tends to throw spatulas away instead of cleaning them, might continue in this verse, that's what's being hinted at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/violetnovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bay Area Rapid Transit</p><p>This was definitely only for the lame one liner</p>
            </blockquote>





	The vague bart one shot

Jack hummed in his head as he navigated the crowd gathering on the platform, waiting for the bart doors to slide open. Lifting the plastic bag he was carrying in front of him to minimize his size, he squeezed into the crowded train car.

 

 _I hope I get back in time for dinner,_ he mused, _Gabe might try to make lasagna again._

 

"Hey Dad! Odd seeing you here!" A familiar voice exclaimed. 

 

Hana Song sat behind him, beaming. The neon pink earbuds hanging loosely around her neck were blaring electro-pop music at a volume Jack did not appreciate.

 

"Don't you already have more than enough moms to parent you?" He wondered. Hana shrugged.

 

"It takes a village to raise a child. Hey, I thought normally you'd be at home making sure Mr. Capable doesn't burn the house down by now."

 

Jack raised the plastic bag of groceries as explanation.

 

"What about you? I'm certain that this line doesn't go anywhere near your apartment."

 

"Oh, I'm going to walnut creek for Lena's party."

 

"Walnut creek? Lena lives in Richmond." 

 

"Yeah, but Amélie lives in walnut creek." Hana stares at him like she expected him to know this. 

 

"Right."

 

The announcer's bland, vaguely electronic voice sounds from the speakers, startling both of them.

 

"I'm getting off at this stop," Hana said, standing up and gesturing to her seat. "Take a seat?"

 

He slid into the space she left behind, setting the bag of groceries between his knees gently.

 

"Thank you for the seat, Hana." The train slows, and halts. Hana looks back at him, an impish grin spreading over her face.

 

"Well, my moms always did tell me to be polite to the elderly." She slipped out before Jack could do more than splutter.

 

He was definitely going to have a word with Angela about this, Jack decided.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this made you smile, please leave a kudo or review if you liked it!


End file.
